Confusion, Hatred and Angst: Martin's Diaries
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: Martin's POV about his life before and after he met David.
1. Before Freezing

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is my 5th A.I. fic… it's kinda different, because it's not focused on David, but in Martin! I just watched A.I., and I thought about the reasons why Martin was considered a little brat… Well, here you'll find Martin's POV about his life before and after he met David, based on the movie and some ideas of my own. I hope you'll enjoy it… _

"Confusion, Hatred and Angst: Martin's Diaries" 

By **Danielle Swinton**

****

**_*Maybe he wasn't that bad… or was he?*_**

***Chapter 1: Before Freezing***

At the beginning, my life was plain good. I was happy with my family, I loved them and they loved me, especially my mom. But everything was… maybe it was too good to be true. When I became 11 I began feeling very weak, and we discovered I had an incurable disease…

"Your son is seriously ill, it seems like a new kind of cancer" the doctors said "We'll have to freeze him until we find a cure"

Those words broke my parents' hearts… my mom started crying.

"Why did this happen to us?!" she sobbed "Why? Why?" she burst into tears.

"Don't blame yourself, Monica" Dr. Frazier said "I promise we'll find a cure… he'll just have a long nap" these last words made my mom look at him angrily.

"A long nap?!" she yelled "My child is seriously ill, he's almost dying, you want to freeze him for _God knows how long_… and you just say he's gonna have a nap?!"

"Monica, calm down…" my dad said. But I understood my mom. How could she be calmed when her own son was almost dying? But Dr. Frazier tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Monica. We'll just freeze him for a little while. He'll be just fine"

"O-okay…" she said, sobbing.

-------------------------------------------

2 days later, the doctors put me into a capsule which had a bed, and one of them told me "Don't worry, you'll just take a little rest". I lied down and the last things I remember were my mom crying, my dad gave me a hug, and the doctor put me a mask. Then I felt a cold air running through my body, and a gas entered into my nose and my lungs, and I closed my eyes.

****************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is what happened before David went to live with the Swintons. What will happen to Martin when he meets David? Check out Chapter 2! _


	2. 5 Years Later: Waking Life

**_Author's Note:_**_ Here you have Chapter 2… enjoy!_

***Chapter 2: 5 Years later…waking life***

I opened my eyes, and I saw my mom. I didn't know how long had I been sleeping, but I was really happy because I had come back to home with my family. But I looked in front of me and I saw this boy from _God knows where_, standing in front of me. What the hell was he doing in MY house? I didn't know, until I found out he was a Mecha-child and was there taking my place when I was asleep. Wait a second. I was almost dying and my dad tried to comfort my mom by buying her a child… a MECHA?? A mecha who would love her no matter what? That's crazy. Since when a mecha can love? It's completely ridiculous! I was really confused, but my mom told me that David would be like a brother to me. Oh… my brother would be a robot?! How stupid!! Even when he looked so real, he was still a robot.  I wouldn't accept a robot a my little brother, that'd be absurd! And from the beginning, I hated him. I hated him so much. I hated him for stealing my mom's love.

-------------------------------------------

Some days later, when I could walk, I was with Teddy and HE was there… well, my dad sometimes called him "it" and my mom didn't like it. Well, I dared him to call Teddy, and he did, but I was calling Teddy too, so Teddy got confused and ran to my mom.

"Have they been torturing you, Teddy?" she asked. Yeah, as if Teddy could answer that. I've always said that he's become old and dirty. Well… it seemed like David was the new toy around. I wondered if he could do special stuff like flying or burning things, and he just asked "Can you?" with that silly face of his. _"Of course I can't! I'm human, not a robot like you"_  I thought, and I told him "No, because I'm real". And I looked at him. He wasn't as cute as a doll should be. Then I asked him his birthday, and he said he had no birthday. Obvious. How could a silly robot have a birthday?! 

I remembered the story of Pinocchio, and compared David with Pinocchio, so I told my mom to read the story for us. When she read the part where Pinocchio is burned, I looked at David to see if he was frightened, and he had a confused look on his face, a mix of confusion and fear. I liked that reaction. Just what I expected…

-------------------------------------------

One day, we were having lunch, and David sat with us, just watched us eating. And I ate my spinach, showing him how I ate my food, maybe he would feel bad because he couldn't eat. And it worked. He ate, and something awful happened… his face started to slant on the right side, showing some of his metallic facial parts. It was really disgusting. My mom took him to be repaired.

Later in Cybertronics, the doctors were repairing him, and David took my mom's hand. I looked at them, and I felt jealous… I felt so jealous…

-------------------------------------------

Some days later, I asked him to take some of Mommy's hair and he was reluctant at the beginning, saying that we could ask her. _"That's clever, coming from a robot"_  I thought, but I convinced him, and I hid behind the door of my parents' bedroom to see what happened. And I saw my mom screaming, and my dad shaking David violently. Maybe they could consider taking him back to where he belongs…

-------------------------------------------

The day after was my birthday. My mom and my dad had organized a party and invited all my friends. They were all running, and I was sitting in the border of the pool. And I saw him. David reached me, and he had this big box in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Martin" he said "I made this for you" 

_"How strange" _ I thought. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought, he was trying to be nice to me, and I kinda liked it.

Then Todd and the other boys came, they touched David and marveled how real he was. One boy asked "Can you pee?", David denied it and they wanted to see what he couldn't pee with. That sounded so stupid that I stopped them. Hold on a minute. I _was_ _concerned_ about David? No, I just thought they were being very stupid. And Todd took a knife and showed it to David. I guess he frightened because he hid behind me and mumbled "Keep me safe", pushing me close to him. Then he pulled me to the pool, and we drowned. My dad rescued me, and put me in my bed. I didn't see David - I didn't even bother in asking about him.

************************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Whoa… Martin was REALLY jealous of David… what will happen when Monica takes David to the woods? Read Chapter 3, and leave a review!!!_


	3. Disappearance and Recovering Love

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well, this is chapter 3… it's the shortest one…_

***Chapter 3: Disappearance and Recovering Love***

The day after, my mom and David went out. I didn't know where, she didn't tell me. And my dad told me they were going out to a picnic. Just the two of them. "And why didn't we go with them?" I asked, but my dad didn't answer, he just smiled. What was going on? I didn't know.

That afternoon, my mom came back. But David wasn't with her. I didn't ask, but I heard her talking to my dad. And I realized that she had dumped David in the woods, instead of taking him to Cybertronics as my dad had told her. And he got pissed because she didn't take him to be destroyed. They argued for a little while.

So David wouldn't come back, huh? That sounded good to me, but… somehow, I felt bad for him. I didn't know why, I was so confused…

-------------------------------------------

That night, my mom was still crying in her room. I reached her and gave her a hug. She returned it to me, hugging me very tight. And I told her "Are you okay?" 

She answered "Yes, sweetheart… everything is fine"

And I hugged her again. Now David's gone… I had my mom back for me… just for me…

**The End.**

**_"When's your birthday?"_**

**_"I've never had a birthday"_**

**_"Well… when were you built? When was your built-day?"_**

-- Martin and David. _Artificial Intelligence._

***********************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well, this is the last chapter. I know it was pretty short, but… whatever. I hope you liked this fic. If you have any ideas or just want to say something about this story or the others I've written, just leave a review in FanFiction.Net, and don't worry, I'll read all the reviews! Thanks a lot for reading!_


End file.
